A Whole New Look on Life
by HarryPotterAddict42
Summary: She looks so beautiful...' Draco thought. 'Wait, what's going on? This isn't right' as he stared into her eyes...I officially suck at summaries. Just read please! It's 7th year and both Draco and Hermione are heads. They fall in love. Of course.
1. The First Morning

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please comment! I'm sorry if characters are OOC, I'll try to make them as realistic as possible. No flames, please. Just constructive criticism and positive comments!  Also, the war has not started, 6th and 7th books are not compatible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Obviously) Basically everything besides the plot and some random students belong to J.K. Rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Whole New Look On Life**

Chapter 1-The First Morning

Hermione Granger awoke at 6 A.M. on September 1st. It was the first day of her 7th year, and there was no way she was about to be late. Of course, she had become Head Girl. Everyone expected it. Her letter had come a while back, this year bringing a new notification:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**We are delighted to inform you that this coming up year you have been chosen to be the Head Girl. You will be in charge of monthly prefect meetings and will be planning school events with the Head Boy. You will be expected to do nightly patrols with the Head Boy and you are given the privilege to give and deduct house points. I do wish you do not take this job lightly and I hope you will become an excellent Head Girl.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_**

Hermione was eager for the new year. Because it was her last, she had resolved to do her best as Head Girl. Although, she had wondered once or twice about whom the Head Boy was. Nobody's grades has even come close to matching Hermione's, except for Draco Malfoy. But there was no way that that repulsive Slytherin would ever become Head Boy. No way.

Hermione pushed all of these thoughts out of her head and began getting ready to go to King's Cross. This summer she had decided to take more care of her appearance. She didn't want to be the unattractive bookworm who was friends with the Boy Who Lived, again, for the 7th year of her life. This year she decided to create a whole new look, using Muggle products, so she could become the pretty, talented, and smart Head Girl of Hogwarts. So she took a shower, put on the outfit she had set out the night before, did her hair, put on makeup, and went downstairs to breakfast. By that time it was about 8:00. She ate breakfast and watched some TV with her parents, then left to begin the journey to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I look so hot.' Draco Malfoy thought to himself, as he stood in front of his mirror, wearing a tight black shirt and Muggle jeans. He was currently staring at himself in the Malfoy Manor, getting ready for school. He was spending an enormous amount of time to prepare himself for the girl population on the Hogwarts train. The past summer had done him well; he now had a six pack and an extremely tan body. His hair had become lighter, if that was possible, and he had become even more attractive.

'Ah well, almost time to go, I'll need to announce my position as Head Boy on the train. For once that old bumbling twit Dumbledore has made a good decision; I am perfect for Head Boy. Although, who would make that ugly Mudblood bookworm as Head Girl? Headmasters should not play favorites, I can't stand her! She will need to learn her place.'

"Draco, darling! Time to leave for King's Cross! We wouldn't want to miss the train!" Draco's mother called.

"Coming mother!" Draco called back. He gave himself a one last look-over, and then headed downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter? Please comment! I'll explain Hermione's looks in the next chapter. I think this will be a long fic…. Maybe 30 chapters or so. I'm not sure yet…. Please comment for second chapter!!!


	2. On the Train

A/N: Okay, first chapter done!  Here's the second chapter…. Enjoy 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Boo hoo. I never will, either.

Moving on….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Hermione entered Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and saw Harry and Ron immediately. She had completely changed her look, so now she had slightly curled, light brown hair, and had gotten blond highlights over the summer. She had filled out more, and now basically had a perfect body. She wore more attractive outfits, and they did wonders to how she looked. She had gotten a deep tan, not too dark, and had a perfect complexion.

"Oi! Hermione! Over here!" Ron called. They hadn't noticed any difference in her, for she was too far away. As she got closer, the more astounded Ron and Harry looked. They knew she had become prettier over the years… but now she looked gorgeous. Boys were doing double takes when they saw her.

"What…… what did you do?" Ron asked.

"Way to be blunt about it, mate," Harry said.

"Oh my goodness! I've missed you two so much!" Hermione crushed them in bear hugs. "I can't believe it; the summer seemed so long without you guys!" She had taken no notice to Ron and Harry's reactions.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you look…."

"Amazing," Harry finished.

"What? Oh, you mean my tan and highlights and stuff? That was nothing. How were your summers?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to talk much on how she looked; it was kind of an uncomfortable subject.

Just then Ginny joined them, and said, "Harry! Ron! Have you seen Malfoy? It's an outrage! He's gorgeous!!! Not to mention he's Head Boy!" Harry looked sullen. "Oh but Harry, I still love you," giving him a peck on the cheek, while Ron looked disgusted. She glanced at Hermione and squealed, "HERMIONE!!! You look incredible! The male population of Hogwarts is gonna go crazy! Oh my gosh! We have so much catching up to do! Come on!" Ginny dragged Hermione onto the train into an empty compartment while she gave and apologetic look to Harry and Ron.

"Nice to see you too, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Wow. Hermione, you were pretty before, but now you look truly extravagant. Anyway, have you seen Malfoy yet? He looks at least a million times hotter than usual. And he's Head Boy too! You are sooo lucky you get to share a common room and dormitory with him!"

"cough Ginny, you are officially OUT OF YOUR MIND. I wouldn't care if Malfoy was the hottest boy in the world. He's still a git. And a person who has been insulting me for a large part of my life. He is in Slytherin. We are in Gryffindor. Slytherin and Gryffindor relationships never work out, unless they are based on hatred. Besides, don't you have Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I love Harry, but all of the girls in our school are going to be so jealous of you since you two are Heads. I mean, Head Boy and Girl always do everything together, and a lot of times they end up going out… so…"

Hermione spluttered, "WHAT?!?!? BLOODY HELL, GINNY!! YOU HAVE GONE MAD! IF YOU ARE IMPLYING THAT THE INSUFFERABLE FERRET FROM SLYTHERIN AND I SHOULD GO OUT THEN-"

"Alright, alright. Calm down Hermione. People are starting to look at us from outside. I didn't mean you and Malfoy should go out, I doubt it would be possible. You would end up killing each other first. Although, I don't know why you would make such a big deal of it. You don't…. fancy him, do you?"

Hermione was steaming. "Ginerva Weasley, there is no way on earth that I would fancy that piece of trash. You are mental. I'm leaving; I need to go to the Head's compartment." Hermione said. She opened the compartment door and stormed down the hallway. After reaching the compartment door she swung it open, and then slammed it closed. Plopping down on the seat next to the window, she thought on how today was not going well at all, when it was supposed to be one of the best days of her life. Of course she hadn't noticed all the looks boys gave her, underneath her appearance she hadn't changed much. While throwing her tantrum and storming out on Ginny, she had forgot how she looked completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Hermione may have forgotten how she looked, Draco Malfoy certainly did not. Even though he had seen half the girls in the school because they went crazy over him, Hermione really stood out. He had only seen her once, while Ginny pulled her onto the train, and hadn't recognized her. Although now he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Hey Blaise, did you see that girl with the Weaselette? She looked pretty hot!"

"The brunette?" Draco nodded. "Yeah, I saw her. I don't remember noticing her before, wonder who she is. I'm sure she's not a Slytherin. We'd know her. Although, you better claim her fast, with those looks she'll be taken by dinner." Blaise said.

"Yeah…" Draco sat lost in thought. He knew he shouldn't be this taken by a girl, but still… 'Well, it shouldn't be too hard, with my looks she'll be begging to be my girlfriend.' He thought.

There was shouting from down the train. Draco recognized Hermione's voice. "Looks like the Mudblood is having some problems. I wonder who she's blowing up at this time. The idiotic weasel? Or scarhead?"

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Blaise answered, "I'm not surprised that she's having issues. If I looked like the Mudblood, I'd have issues too. With that big mane of busy hair, it looks like Hagrid's! _She's_ not attractive at all."

"You got that right mate. Anyways, I need to head down to the Head's compartment. Bloody hell, with Granger too! Hope she's not raving like a banshee when I get there."

"Good luck mate!" Blaise called as Draco left the room. As soon as he left he compartment, almost all the girls in the hallway turned to fawn over him. He quickly walked down the hall and silently slid open the head's door and slipped inside. What he found was the beautiful girl he saw with Ginny. He stared at her gaping, until she turned around. He closed his mouth quickly.

"Well, my my my, look at you. The Mudblood has tried to change how she looks." Draco said. He flashed his signature smirk. Although he was shocked about the change in her appearance, he dismissed the thought and regained his composure.

"Cut it out Malfoy. I have better things to do than to listen to you." Hermione looked him from head to toe, and then turned back to the window, blushing. Ginny was right. Malfoy had become even hotter. Not that she'd ever admit it, of course.

Draco noticed her blush, and knew she liked what she saw.

"Come on Granger, you know you can't resist me."

"And you know, you should shut your mouth before you speak."

"Touchy, touchy, Granger." Hermione glared at him. Draco sat down opposite of her. "So, seriously, what did you do to yourself this summer? Pay a specialist to reform your face? Because it seems like they didn't do a very good job…."

SLAP

"You keep your insults to yourself Malfoy. I really don't care to hear them." She left the compartment to find Harry and Ron, while Draco sat with his hand where she slapped him. He kind of liked her fiery attitude, but of course he still hated her. "According to the way things have gone,' He thought, 'This is not going to be a fun year.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? I know this chapter was kind of boring, please review! And I'm sorry about the difference in lengths with the chapter and the previous one. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
